Uzumaki Journal Entries
by Uchizaki
Summary: Tidbits of what an Uzumaki deems interesting in his everyday ninja work. Later Sasu/Naru.
1. Entree 1

A/N: Heyyy! I know I shouldn't be starting another story but... heheh -rubs back of head sheepishly- Writer's block is hitting home on my other stories, and I only write when I have inspiration. But this story...I'm going to have short chapters, so hopefully I can pull 20 minutes or so out of my busy everyday life to update this story! And for those of you waiting on my other stories, I promise I'll not discontinue them, but...no guarantee of them being updated soon. Anyways! Please enjoy this story! I'll stop ranting now.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE. I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS. O___O

* * *

**Sept 2**

Dear Diary,

Hello mister! Sasuke-teme insisted that I have waaaay too much time on my hands and suggested rudely, very rudely I tell ya, for me to start a journal! At first I was like "What?! You expect me to write in a journal!?" I was quite incredulous. But then the teme just gave me a really serious look followed by a nod. Then he walked away leaving me confused. And for whatever reason, the idea kept nagging the back of my mind for the entire day so I finally dug through my scrolls and found an empty one. I wrote Uzumaki Journal on the outside of the scroll and started writing.

Here I am now, writing. Pretty amazing huh? Didn't think that the oh-so-hyper blond idiot of the village could actually sit still and write? Well think again idiot! Just because I'm loud, hyper, jumpy, active, and stuff doesn't mean I'm illiterate of something! Anyways…

You're supposed to write down fun things that you do each day in your journal right? Well I guess I could tell you what happened today:

This morning I met up with my team like usual, and like usual the teme is already there with Sakura-chan trying to make conversation with him. I still get annoyed over how the stupid teme ignores her and treats her like nothing while I'm trying so hard to get her to like me. Stupid cold bastard.

After some waiting, Kakashi-sensei showed up and explained to us our mission of the day. Our MOTD was to help this random old farmer with his rice paddies. I groaned while Sasuke looked annoyed. Why would you own rice paddies when you can't work them yourself dammit!

Working around rice was very hard, much harder then I initially thought. We split into two groups of two, me with Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan with sensei. Me and Sasuke worked in the northern fields farther from the farmer's lodge while the other two worked in the southern fields. I had to roll up my pants and sleeves to prevent mud from getting on them. Needless to say, mud still attached itself to them. Wading around in rice paddies is kinda fun though, I have to admit.

Half way through the day, I brought my muddy arm up and wiped futilely at the sweat collecting on my forehead. I pulled out my water canteen for the twentieth time that day and groaned, irritated. There's no water left! And there was still at least four hours of work left! I sighed and yelled out to Sasuke "I'll be right back teme I'm gonna go fetch some water!"

"Dobe, the farm house is about five miles down south."

"Oh. But…I'm thirsty!" I groaned, exasperated.

And then the teme did something I did not expect him to do. He sighed and digged out his blue canteen from his backpack and held it in front of me. I looked at the offered source of water and back up to the teme's smirking face that somehow still radiated a little kindness. I thought 'When did the teme learn to be nice?' and reached for the offered canteen of life sustaining liquid.

But just as I was starting to reach for it Sasuke retracted leaving me confused. Then he took a big gulp of water out of the canteen. I jaw-dropped.

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed and dove for the canteen.

The result you ask? Two very muddy ninjas. We paused in our fight for the water and stared at eachother; then we both burst out laughing. I've never really heard Sasuke laugh like that. It sounded …nice. He should definitely laugh more. I'll make sure of it. Maybe being dirty finally snapped the egoist.

After our laughing fit Sasuke handed me the surprisingly still-clean canteen of water and I gratefully accepted it.

The rest of the mission went exceedingly well and we finished early. Kakashi-sensei treated us all to ramen at Ichiraku's after me and Sasuke cleaned ourselves and I glomped him in happiness. After a delightful meal of filling ramen we parted, each retiring to his/her own home, weary.

But it was really really fun.

Sasuke should definitely laugh more.

Anyways, it's getting dark outside now so I'll bid you goodnight.

Goodnight Diary!

Uzumaki Naruto

P.S. Forgive my grammar mistakes oh high and mighty Uzumaki Journal!

P.P.S. Tell me what you think of it! I hope to write in it everyday!


	2. Entree 2

**Sept 3**

Dear Diary,

Maaaan I'm so bored!!! Today we didn't have any missions; normally I'd rejoice, but today is just so boring! ICK ICK ICK! BOO DISLIKE!

Oh wait, there's some one at the door, be right back.

-----

**Break**

-----

I'm shocked.

…

Did you want to know who knocked?

You'll never guess.

…

Sasuke-teme knocked.

Isn't that amazing? But that isn't the most surprising thing.

He wanted to hang out. OH EM GEE. NO %#&ING WAY.

Well, not that he said "Hey Naruto want to hang out?" but it was more like "Dobe follow me." Which I understood, being accustomed to Uchiha slang! I was confused and still surprised by his presence that I didn't move at first, but then he just turned and started walking away. I was like "Wait bastard!" But I followed him.

He led me to the top of the Hokage mount where there was a lot of flat space. I knew because I've often came up here to think. Then he smirked and asked me if I wanted to spar. Of course, I accepted without a second thought. I didn't really feel myself grinning.

So we sparred, gently and softly at first, then gradually we came at each other with fiercer blows until we were both at 100%. Sasuke didn't use his Sharingan though.

We were pretty evenly matched. Neither landed much blows, but each punch and kick was expertly blocked and countered, weaving a surreal dance that flowed with each flex of an arm, each straining of a leg. A blur, that was what we were, a blur of orange and blue.

Time flew, and before either of us knew it, the sun was setting. Only then did we pause in our fight and realize how physically drained we are. We collapsed onto the hard rock and grinned at eachother. Well, I grinned while the teme just smirked.

Tired as hell, we dangled our feet over the village of Konoha and watched the Sun set peacefully under the horizon. We talked about all kinds of things, and I don't think Sasuke was ever this talkative. Heheh, I must be rubbing off on him. That's what I'd like to think anyways :D

After darkness had drenched the air, I bade him goodbye to which he "hn"ed, much to my annoyance, but he also smiled. And for whatever reason, that smile heated up my heart a little bit. Strange, but it's not a bad feeling.

The villagers stared at me weirdly because I was grinning from ear to ear on my way back, causing me to grin even wider. I dunno why but I felt really really happy.

I just showered too, and that felt really nice. It soothed my sore muscles effectively. I sighed in disappointment when the warm water began to ran out and stepped out of the tub. I also snacked on some crunchy dry ramen. Yum yum.

Anyways, I'm so wasted dear diary I don't think I can stay awake any longer. Good night.

Uzumaki Naruto.

P.S. Can't wait to write more tomorrow!

P.P.S. Reviews plox?


	3. Entree 3

**Sept 6**

Dear Diary!

Sorry for ignoring you for the last couple of days, but I was busy! Believe it!

Ok so we went to Tsunade-baachan this morning to get our mission, and she had the nerve to try to lay another D-ranked mission on us! Can you believe that?! I burst out and made my objection clear and earned a large bump on my head. Owie. But I got us a B-ranked mission! Yay!

So Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei and I set out. The mission was to retrieve a stolen sacred scroll from the bandits around the fire temple. Sounds fun and interesting right? That's what I thought too.

How wrong I was.

First of all, the trek there was pretty bad in itself. The first half was pretty normal and boring, but then we reached the Fire Country's infamous toxic swamp. I saw it from a distance and gagged.

Ew. That's the only way to describe it. Ew.

Lying in front was a lake of thick black tar and above the muck hung a cloud of white fumes that resembled thick fog. And the smell oh gawd the smell; imagine a giant garbage disposal, the swamp smelled like that from a distance away, I really don't want to know what it smelled like up close.

They say that when you smell something, you're actually breathing particles of it into your nostrils.

Ew.

I really don't want muck in my nostrils, how disgusting.

Even Sasuke wore a grimace, heheh. He looks funny with his nose scrunched up like that. On the other hand, Sakura-chan had her hand covering her face, frowning and asking Kakashi-sensei if we could take a different route. He just smiled, I think, it's hard to tell with that mask of his, and pulled out 4 gas masks from his bag. I sighed in relief. Well, at least we didn't have to get muck in our nostrils.

We each gratefully accepted the masks. They worked really well too, effectively blocking out the smell. And with that, we faced the swamp.

I looked around and found some dead logs semi-floating on top of the swamp and hopped on. So we progressed, slowly but surely.

Until the log I stepped on shook and the next thing I saw was a big gaping mouth filled with sharp white teeth. I quickly leapt back just in time to evade it. Then all around us these reptilians stirred awake and glared at us with sleepy eyes, as if they were annoyed that we disrupted their sleep.

Sakura screamed as a scaly beast's mouth opened right under her, guiding her deep into its throat. But Kakashi-sensei leapt and caught her before she fell in and dashed away, calling out to us, "This way, hurry!"

Sasuke and I hurried to catch up, but it was difficult avoiding the beasts since they were the only things besides real logs to jump on, since the swamp has become too deep to trudge through.

I felt my foot hold being pulled out from under me and the next thing I knew… I didn't know anymore.

The end.

Haha just kidding, if the great Uzumaki was dead who would be writing in his most treasured journal right now? Haha, anyways…

When I came to, it was already dark and a campsite has been set up. Then I noticed a weight on my stomach, and I looked down to see a messy array of black hair. At first, I was confused, then I realized it was Sasuke-teme's head. I smiled and attempted to move my arm to touch the teme's head, but I couldn't move it because it ached so much.

So instead, I just looked down and stared in awe at the teme's sleeping face. Heheh, even in sleep he wore a scowl, how cute.

Wait. Not cute, just… different.

His obsidian eyes slowly peeked open and stared into mine hazily. Then he quickly removed his body from atop mine, and I missed the heat in the chilly night. He then looked at me with concern and worry flashing through his orbs as he queried urgently, "Are you okay Naruto?!"

I flinched because the sudden noise shocked my sensitive ears and then nodded affirmative. I gave my teammate a small smile too.

Then to my surprise he lowered his head until it rested on my stomach area and was silent for a while. I spoke hesitantly, "Teme..?"

After a few more moments of silence he spoke softly, "The beast swallowed you whole… When I saw you, I couldn't react fast enough to get you out… I'm so weak, so pathetic…"

I was shocked at the teme's sudden confession; it was so unlike him who always acted like he was better than everyone else. Just…wow. But I also didn't want him to be like that; it wasn't his fault or anything. So I let him know.

"Teme, it wasn't your fault, don't blame yourself. That's so unlike you… And plus, I'm fine now aren't I? It's all my fault for not being able to tell the difference from the logs and beasts so don't beat yourself up over it."

Then I noticed his soft breathing and realized that he has fallen asleep again. Wow, did me being hurt affect him so much? Why? … Well, there's a question for me to ponder…

I tried to move my other arm and found happily that I could move it pretty easily. So I reached down my pouch and pulled up my journal.

Still… I want to know who got me out from the belly of the beast. But looking down at the peacefully sleeping teme I don't want to wake him up. He's obviously tired and drained.

And besides, I found that I didn't really mind the weight and warmth on my tummy. I smiled happily, knowing that the teme would probably act like his cold icy self again tomorrow. Today I saw a side of Sasuke that I've never seen before, and I really like that side…

I briefly wondered where Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan were, but I'm really too tired. I should stop writing now and catch some shut-eye… We've got a mission to do.

Sasuke… I don't know what to say; I'm confused.

Uzumaki Naruto.

P.S. Too sleepy… please tell me what you think… *yawn*


End file.
